


Pieces of Home

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompt from the kiss promptsbreaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths





	Pieces of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have some free time so hopefully will get some more fic done soon but for now, I hope people will enjoy some Clint/Steve fluff since I still don't think there is enough o it. Hope you enjoy.

Steve’s apartment when he first moved in was pretty bare. He didn’t know what he would need or want and most of his personal items from before were gone or in various museums around the country and he didn’t quite feel like tracking them all down. There were few things he wanted that he got back and then he slowly started filling the apartment with other things.  Steve had sought out help with that and the easiest person to go shopping with was Clint. Somewhere along the way, the shopping became hanging out together, then that became flirting and then dating and Steve hasn’t really looked back and his apartment has started becoming full with things other than his one.

It started simply enough, Clint bringing over a tooth brush the first night they stayed together here.

“Don’t know if we are at the sharing toothbrush stage so I thought this would be a good idea,I’ll keep it here, always good to be able to brush my teeth before we make out. Don’t want to be dumped for stinky breath.”

Clint had mumbled all of this as he put it on the bathroom counter and Steve had rolled his eyes and gave a sigh when he saw the Captain America shield on it but had been secretly pleased and had kissed Clint when he gave a shrug and a smirk about it. The toothbrush had been the first item of  Clint’s to stay at the apartment but it wasn’t the last. Soon more things appeared, a coffee pot that Clint insisted was a spare and better than the one that Steve had,  a random assortment of clothes, a few weapons including a knife under Steve’s couch , some movies and books and each piece makes Steve’s apartment just a bit fuller and warmer somehow. The sight of Clint’s things makes Steve want more of his things in his life, makes him want more Clint in his life and it makes an idea stick in his head. It may be too soon but he can’t get the idea out of his head and he is thinking about it now as Clint comes enters his apartment with a bag tonight.

“What did you bring?”

He asks now, is just a little curious about what Clint has now and Clint just opens up the bag now, goes through a few things.

“Not a whole lot, just some shampoo and my razor,  figured I should stop using your stuff. I also brought one of my spare blankets, figured we could put it on your couch so we don’t have to drag one of yours out here, some arrows to repair as we watch the movie. I promise I’m not moving in. Enough about my stuff, how about a hello kiss? ”

Clint says this with a sheepish smile, closes the bag and sets it down, and Steve just gives him a smile as he moves closer now.

“Hello then.”

He says this and leans forward, lips meeting Clint’s and Clint responds, hands coming to rest around Steve’s shoulders. It starts off as one kiss and then becomes more and Steve is still  thinking about his idea, is  holding Clint so close and he loves this, loves him, and he wants to keep it.  He stops the kiss for just a moment now to get the words out that have been on the tip of his tongue for  a while now.

“You could move in, if you want. I like having you here.”

He is so close to Clint that the words are almost breathed against Clint’s mouth and Clint just stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and unsure and after a moment he speaks.

“That’s a big step, real big step. I’m used to baby steps but big steps may be good, I would take big steps with you and I’m here all the time any way and my upstairs neighbor is super loud so it could work.  I mean, we could make it work. Are you sure? ”

He asks and there is a bit of red coloring his cheeks now,  a bit of uncertainty in his eyes and Steve loves him so damn much and he just gives a little nod, brushes a small kiss against Clint’s lips before speaking.

“I’m sure.  Move in with me please.”

He asks and after just a moment Clint gives his own little nod and a kiss and Steve just holds him tight, can’t wait to have more of Clint here, for his apartment to really be a home.


End file.
